


Way It Goes

by Archadco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vomiting, for just a second though., kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadco/pseuds/Archadco
Summary: Lance wants more. Keith can't bring himself to say no.





	Way It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting. kind of a continuation of Limits. its really the same thing. but not really. but really. don't need to read that one. don't read it. don't read this.

The scene wasn't unfamiliar from every other time they did this, but the air surrounding it was different...

Two days earlier... 

_"Hey Keith."_

_"Yes, Lance?"_

_"I want to try something different."_

_"And what would that be?"_

That was how they got to where they were. Lance sitting on his knees between Keith's legs. But this time, he was facing away, his head leaning back onto a pale leg while one of Keith's hands was wrapped around his throat. Both of them only in boxers. Clothing never worked out well with what they were planning on doing. 

Plenty of towels underneath both of them. They had learned from their first incident that vomit was not nice to clean out of their already disgusting carpet. 

"Are you sure about this, Lance?"

"I'm sure. I'm green. Just do it."

Keith sighed softly. Wasn't convincing enough. "What are your words and hand signals?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for good. If I can't speak and want to stop, then I tap three times anywhere on your body."

Keith slid his hand up, a smile curling at the edges of his lips. "Good boy." He felt the full body shiver go down the other boy's body and wasn't able to hold back the small laugh. "Like that, don't you?"

"Yes, master."

It was Keith's turn to shiver.

He reached over and grabbed the toy, unable to hold himself back any longer. "Ready, baby boy?" He whispered, trailing the end of the dildo around Lance's face. Lance let out a small laugh.

"Yes, master," Lance repeated, his bright blue eyes wide.

Keith used his hand that was still on Lance's face to pry his jaw open before returning to its place around his neck. He quickly moved the dildo to Lance's mouth before plunging it in, holding Lance still as he already tried to pull away.

He held it there for a moment, listening to Lance's beautiful gags, before beginning to move the dildo in and out, fucking his face. He could feel the dildo go down through the other boy's neck. Lance quickly began to struggle, reaching up and grabbing Keith's arm, trying to tug it away from his neck. Keith held him against his leg, continuing for a moment before pulling the dildo out, spit dribbling out of the corners of Lance's mouth.

Lance stared right up at Keith, coughing and dislodging the saliva out of his throat. "Mmh..." He moaned, his back arching as he opened back up, ready for more.

"Can't believe you. Good boy, so good for me," Keith whispered, leading the dildo back to Lance's mouth. He held the tip of it right on Lance's tongue before plunging it in, down, down, down until he couldn't anymore, and he fucked Lance's face with the plastic. He repeated this process over and over, watching as Lance slowly became more accommodating, able to take the dildo going in and out of his throat longer. 

Keith loved the sound of the toy entering and leaving Lance's throat. Couldn't get enough of it. They had never done something like this before, only just training to help Lance take more down, but fuck, this is what he had been missing out on?

This continued for quite some time. Until Lance was covered in his own saliva and tears, and, until Keith got an idea.

"Lance, Lance baby, want to try something," he whispered, dropping the dildo off to the side temporarily. Keith grabbed his phone from the side and pulled up the timer, readjusting his position a bit. "Let's see how long you can take it. Can you press start and stop for me when I pull out, baby?"

Lance eagerly nodded, huffing and moaning, his chest still moving rapidly as he tried to catch back up. Keith set the phone in Lance's hand, smoothing the hair off Lance's forehead. Keith couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing the other boy's cheek, whispering small praises.

Keith waited until Lance was fully calm, breath almost back to normal, before he returned his hand to the boy's neck. "Open up. Let's see how long you can take this for, huh?" Lance eagerly nodded, his jaw dropping open immediately. Keith place the dildo in Lance's mouth, meeting his gaze. "Go."

Lance pressed the timer and Keith went for it. He pushed the dildo in and out as fast as he could, making Lance heave. Lance instantly tried to escape the assault on his throat, reaching with his free hand, but Keith didn't stop. "Tap, tap if you need out," Keith said through the strain, letting out a moan as he watched the saliva and tears flow from Lance. "Such a good boy, god, let me know if you want out," he repeated, speeding his arm up.

Lance lasted what seemed like forever before he tapped hard on Keith's arm, stopping the timer. Keith quickly pulled the dildo out, setting it to the side, before reaching and petting Lance's face. "So good, such a good boy, takin' that cock so well," he whispered, watching as Lance doubled over and coughed, the spit dribbling out of his mouth. Keith reached forward and attempted to hold his hair back, just to help him feel better. "Let it out, let it out baby." 

What happened next surprised Keith, but honestly, what was he expecting. Lance never held back from a challenge. Lance held the phone up and looked at the time, 22 seconds. He huffed before laying back, resting his head back onto Keith's naked thigh, and opened his mouth. 

Keith's jaw dropped. This boy was just full of surprises, huh. "Are you sure?" He questioned, palm rubbing up and down Lance's arm, doing his best to soothe, never wanting Lance to push himself too far. 

"Yes, master. Green." Lance sounded raspy and broken, just how Keith liked it. 

Keith hummed, reaching and grabbing the toy once more. He watched as Lance reset the timer before fully relaxing, ready for his next try.

Keith prepared the dildo, just as he did before, setting the tip right into Lance's mouth. "Same as last time. Tap if you really need out. Not gonna stop for anything," Keith explained, his voice going deeper than usual. "Go."

The timer was started and Keith began to move the dildo extremely fast, faster than last time. Lance coughed and gagged around it, his eyes going wide, the noises sloppier and louder than they ever had been before. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Keith whispered, holding Lance sturdy against his thigh. Then, it happened again. Vomit, bubbling up and out. Not as much as last time, just a small slip. 

Keith didn't stop, and Lance didn't want him too. 

Keith kept it going, just increasing his speed, until Lance tapped his arm once again. Keith immediately pulled the dildo out, already starting to pet Lance's face when the other boy doubled over and vomited everything out onto the towel. Keith cooed and stroked Lance's back softly until he was done, then pulling him back into his chest, murmuring his praise. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me, huh? Always want to push yourself. Beautiful."

Lance flushed at the praise, body still trembling, tears still going. 

Keith's hands went down Lance's chest, mixing all the different fluids together, humming softly. "What time was it, baby?"

Lance held up the phone, almost completely forgetting about what he was trying to accomplish. 32 seconds.

Keith laughed softly. "So good Lance. Perfect. So perfect." Keith picked up a towel from the side, wiping his hands off before moving it down Lance's chest, when he noticed. 

"You liked that a lot, didn't you?" He whispered into Lance's ear, seeing where Lance had already came in his boxers. Lance's head nodded quickly, breathing already returned to normal. "You know I'm proud of you, baby. Handled it so much better this time." 

Lance tilted his head back, smiling up at Keith. "Thank you, daddy." 

Keith groaned, god, this boy.

"You're welcome, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> this softly triggered my emetophobia.  
> thanks for reading.  
> sorry it sucks.


End file.
